


But if you think you're ready//And want to blow this place apart//Gotta do it with all your heart....

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Fliss finds herself with both Lita and Trish....





	But if you think you're ready//And want to blow this place apart//Gotta do it with all your heart....

People had always thought Trish Stratus and Lita had the perfect life and perfect relationship. Fliss always had. She had begun to hang around with them since she didn’t really fit into the rest of the roster but was chill enough to be friendly. She had no idea that the more Lita and Trish got to know her the more they had begun to fall for her. They had talked about it, both admitting they were gaining crushes and beginning to want the girl, making a plan to seduce her into their relationship, although they both knew she was open to it, she had made that clear from the moment they began to hang out. Fliss had not known what was going to happen until both women pulled her into their locker room, hands and clothing everywhere, bodies meeting, lips pressing together in a flurry of kissing, caressing and pure lust. Fliss had gone along with it, this wasn’t new for her, although she had never dared to hope it might be something more one day. 

It had been Trish who addressed what they were both feeling, Lita suddenly a little coy, seeming not to know where to look. 

“Honey... we were talking and... we’d like you to be... with us... as a part of this relationship...”

Fliss had smiled, agreeing softly, noting Lita’s smile was soft and a little shy, surprising her even as she leant to kiss Lita’s cheek, then Trish’s lips, taking a moment to relax and take in what had just happened. 

They had started dating that day. Fliss proud to walk with them, arm around Trish’s waist, other arm around Lita’s shoulder, seemingly lazy but a clear stroking tactic that put Lita at ease. Fliss found that she enjoyed watching the two kiss, although she was always pleased when they wanted to kiss her too. She was happy to be with them, with both of them.   
Lita tended to struggle to express her love, finding it easier to smirk and tease, enjoying Fliss’ mild flirtations in reply, the girl putting her at ease with her warm tone, they both knew if it came to it they’d fight for the relationship. Trish was more capable, her touch soft, kisses light and use of pet-names making it clear how she felt, even if she grinned when Fliss returned her touches, kisses and gentle loving attentions. They liked to go clubbing together, although Trish was always a little reserved, watching Lita and Fliss finally let loose. 

Lita was the one who tended to want to fight, finding it hard to let arguments go even with both Fliss and Trish restraining her, trying to calm her. Lita would fight hard for them both given the chance, and she had said as much. 

Both women tended to be bitchy when they were jealous, Lita more than Trish. Fliss finding it easier to calm her with rough kisses and claiming grips, Trish tended to be quieter, passive-aggressive and unable to say what she was thinking until she was able to slap the person who had been flirting with Fliss. Lita was jealous of Trish sometimes, hating that Fliss was more able to focus on the blonde, giving her attention and sweetness. Fliss would catch her staring sometimes and ask if she was alright. 

“I’m fine, focus on Trish... I don’t need or want your attention anyway...”

Fliss would always sigh and rise, crossing to kiss her, fierce and rough, her voice darkly husky. 

“Don’t be an idiot Leet... I love you too, you know I love you.”

Lita would shake her head, refusing to speak until Trish cut in. 

“She doesn’t, actually.”

“Well you should.”

Fliss would always be softer then, her voice still fierce. 

“I love you, you fucking maniac.”

Her words would often make Lita laugh and relax, letting Fliss drag her back to bed. 

Lita still struggled with compliments, accepting them gracelessly or refusing them until both Trish and Fliss paid her more attention, gently convincing her that they weren’t leaving, that she was worth it and that they knew how amazing she was, making her see it even when she tried to claim she didn’t. Lita slowly began to let Fliss in as much as she had Trish, believing the girl might actually love her. 

She still hated cuddling, preferring rough, claiming sex. Neither of them was happy until they had marked each other, Fliss tended to bite and scratch, Lita happiest when she could bite down into the girl’s neck, loving the sharp squeal and retaliation. The times with Trish were softer, Fliss easing them into it, letting it be sensual and soft, although nights when it was the three of them she would only slightly temper Lita’s need for roughness, often putting herself where Lita could mark her up, letting Trish have the sensual stuff she needed. 

Lita hated cuddling enough that, as they adapted, she began to let the girl at least lean her head onto her shoulder and throw an arm over her waist, a mild claim but one she could always be free of, she hated to feel like the woman was coddling her and treating her like a child. 

Trish liked cuddling, sweeter when she could curl up with Fliss alone as she was able to nudge the girl’s face into her breasts, feeling the girl’s arms tighten around her even as she did so, Trish’s nails skating over Fliss’ skin, drawing idle little doodles. 

Trish liked to loan Fliss clothes sometimes, she also liked shopping. Often she would be alone with Fliss when they shopped, Lita happy to wait for them at home or in the nearest music shop. Lita liked to drag Fliss out to bars, getting them both nearly wasted, the two never able to quite stop themselves letting their guards down and making out, although it was always a little sloppy and messier than they wanted it to be. Trish often followed them both to make sure they were kept in check. 

Lita liked to have her arm around Fliss in public, Trish tucked into her other side. Both women were possessive and tended to be argumentative if they thought someone was out to make trouble. They were sharp on friends, allowing only specific ones through the net, although they did let the woman choose when they weren’t around. Exes were not allowed, although Fliss never fought them on it. 

Despite all the possessiveness and occasional in-fighting it was fun with them, and Fliss never once regretted choosing to agree to what they wanted. She adored them both.


End file.
